


Reasoning

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Episode: s01e16 Sabotage, Female Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the body swap with Vanessa James goes badly Amanda and Mary discuss Amanda's want to go on board Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Stargate Universe. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Reasoning:

Amanda Perry isn’t angry at Lieutenant Vanessa James. She’s disappointed to be back on Earth and she’s frustrated that she now needs to justify her need to get back to Destiny, but she isn’t upset with James. She wants to roll her eyes over how cautious Dr. Lam is being, “Did she actually have a panic attack?”

“She started to hyperventilate and I had them end the session,” Mary, her caregiver, answers. Amanda smiles. Mary nods.

“And my body?” Amanda directs towards Dr. Lam.

“I still don’t recommend that you…” Dr. Lam starts.

“Did she or did she not damage my body?”

“No,” Lam admits, “but I don’t recommend risking…”

“Did she get crowded before she could get used to being in my body?” Amanda interrupts, “The volunteer was supposed to understand how my body functions before she got here. Then it was agreed that they would be given a short period to adjust. Was Lieutenant James aware of all the facts before she volunteered??”

“I think she might have felt crowded,” Mary answers. 

“Doctor Perry,” Lam tries, “I’d like you to consider the…”

Amanda gives Lam a look of frustration and Lam trails off.

“I’m considering that I’m the best person to help Dr. Rush get Destiny moving again. I’m considering the life of everyone aboard that ship. I want to try again. I’m used to my body and the way I live my life. I’ve had time to adjust. So that’s what we need to give the next volunteer.”

Lam nods then suggests, “Maybe we could have them swap with someone else and meet with you.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Amanda agrees, feeling some of the tension ease out of her. She’s not sure they’ll let her swap bodies again if Dr. Lam doesn't sign off on it. 

“I’ll go make arrangements,” Lam smiles before she steps out of the room.

Mary turns a chair towards her and sits down. Amanda raises an eyebrow. Mary shakes her head, a sly smile turning up the corners of her mouth, “Is this about saving those people or seeing Dr. Rush again?”

She opens her mouth to speak, then pauses. She considers the question.

“Initially all I heard was that Dr. Rush needed assistance,” she admits, “but then I started thinking about all the things I haven’t been able to do since I was nine and…” Amanda trails off and quirks up her mouth to show she’s feeling sheepish.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Mary comforts.

“I know, it just feels selfish.”

“You spend your days improving hyperdrives so that others can travel intergalatically,” Mary points out, “I think you’re allowed to be selfish once in awhile.”

“Perhaps,” Amanda laughs before she sighs, “Do you think they’ll find another volunteer?”

“Yes.”

“Just that quickly?” Amanda questions, “No doubt?”

“They need you. They probably only told Lieutenant James that you’re in a wheelchair and she probably got pictures of an ornery grandma whipping herself down the hall. At least now the woman who swaps bodies with you will know you’re quadriplegic and need a respirator. It’ll also give me a chance to meet them before they’re in your body and depending on me.”

“Our little song and dance will have to change,” Amanda teases.

Mary laughs, “Yes, well I’ll adjust.”

“Good, but…?”

Mary shakes her head.

“No, you’re worried about something. I know my body better than Dr. Lam and I trust your judgment more than hers. Some days you know me better than I know myself. If you have a concern I want to hear it.”

Mary frowns for a moment, considering her words before she sighs, “I know I’m going to adjust to working with another person in your body while you’re fixing their ship, but I’m concerned for how you’ll adjust once your back home, in your body.”

Amanda opens her mouth to protest, then wrinkles her nose as she considers spending weeks in a body that will do what she tells it to and then coming back to her body, which she is used to, but rarely does what she tells it to.

“It took me awhile to adjust when I was nine,” Amanda admits, “but this is my life now. This is who I am. I like myself. I’m a brilliant scientist who does work most people still believe is science fiction. I’m going to spend a few weeks taking care of myself while trusting that you and another person are taking care of my body. As brilliant as that is and as exciting as I am to work with old Ancient technology I suspect I’ll get homesick. I’m going to miss my routine and I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Mary agrees.

“I could use a hug,” Amanda teases.

Mary stands, wraps her arm around Amanda gingerly and presses their cheeks together. 

“Thanks,” Mary says as she pulls away.

Amanda smiles. She’s wondering if she needs to offer Mary any more reassurances when Dr. Lam comes back saying they have another volunteer.

“She says she doesn’t need to take this slowly,” Lam offers.

“No,” Amanda disagrees, “I want to meet her first. We should’ve done this slow to begin with. We rushed and that’s cost us time, we’re not rushing again.”

Lam smiles. It only takes them a few minutes to set up a meeting with Camile Wray. Wray is pressed for time, but slows when Amanda and Mary begin to explain Amanda’s schedule.

“I need to be repositioned at least every two hours so that my body doesn’t develop sores,” Amanda tells her.

Wray closes her mouth and stops reiterating that she is ready to swap bodies so that the ship can be fix. Instead she nods. Amanda smiles, “Before we get into the meat of the do’s and don’t’s of living in my body are there any considerations I need to make with yours?”

“No, not that I’m aware of.”

“Do you have any food allergies?” Mary asked.

“I don’t.”

Dr. Lam nods and Amanda is happy to see her relax. It takes a while to brief Wray on her history and medical needs. Amanda encourages her to rest if she’s feeling tired or overwhelmed. The second body swap goes smoother than the first and Amanda is eager to get to work.


End file.
